


Novaturient

by Jaunty



Series: Requests [9]
Category: Five Nights at Freddy's
Genre: Incest, M/M, Parent/Child Incest, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shameless Smut, Sort Of, Threesome - M/M/M, What a family activity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-13
Updated: 2020-02-13
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:34:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22698715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jaunty/pseuds/Jaunty
Summary: novaturient (adj.) - desiring changes or alterations-----------Eyes directed at the teen before him, William’s lips are set in a bewildered frown. The suggestion given to him had to be repeated to believe. “Pardon?” he asked out loud, his thoughts racing a mile to be contained. Michael nervously licks his lips as he repeated, “I’m wondering if we can invite Henry to…join us, one of these nights. I mean, I don’t know if he actually likes doing this sort of thing but…. I uh…”Stuttering out his reply only further embarrassed the younger Afton, but William seemed to know. He picked up the ticks; the way Michael wrung his hands and averted his gaze during this entire conversation…Could it be?“How long?”-----------A teenager's interest tend to branch out whenever possible. Where does the comfort zone begin, and where does it end?
Relationships: William Afton | Dave Miller/Henry Emily, William Afton | Dave Miller/Michael Afton, William Afton | Dave Miller/Michael Afton/Henry Emily
Series: Requests [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1232909
Comments: 7
Kudos: 144





	Novaturient

**Author's Note:**

> Like a dumbass, I forgot to post this up on here!（πーπ）I must have believed that I would get to it eventually but?? Nope, I had to forget completely oops. To make up for it, y'all are getting this shameless threesome and while it's the shortest I've ever wrote, it's still a juicy one lmao. I hope y'all enjoy (￣∇￣)
> 
> I made sure to beta it as best as I could so any glaring spelling / grammar errors should be fixed!

Eyes directed at the teen before him, William’s lips are set in a bewildered frown. The suggestion given to him **had** to be repeated to believe. “Pardon?” he asked out loud, his thoughts racing a mile to be contained. Michael nervously licks his lips as he repeated, “I’m wondering if we can invite Henry to…join us, one of these nights. I mean, I don’t know if he actually likes doing this sort of thing but…. I uh…”

Stuttering out his reply only further embarrassed the younger Afton, but William seemed to know. He picked up the ticks; the way Michael wrung his hands and averted his gaze during this entire conversation…

Could it be?

“How long?”

While not dangerous or dripping with malice, Michael still flinched when his father spoke up. Expecting to be punished once again, he hadn’t even entertained the thought to potentially diffuse this conversation as he quickly replied, “For a few months… I didn’t even want to at first! I tried to get rid of this crush but… I just cant help it.” William reached up to scratch the stubble along his jawline, pondering at his words. “I see. Well, since you have been honest with me,” he started, standing up to his full height and rounding his desk. He hadn’t missed the way his son fidgeted in place.

“…I might as well allow you to indulge in this crush. Why don’t you call him now?” Michael blinked at what he had just heard, staring up at his father. He didn’t speak at first but did so upon seeing William raising a brow. “I-I will! I know he’ll be busy today, but he should be free after that. What if he says no, though? He… He’ll know!”

William only chuckled, now pushing himself off the desk to approach his son and raising a hand to caress at his cheek. Blue eyes are mirrored in each other’s sights, with the elder’s shimmering with glee in contrast to the younger’s apprehension.

“That won’t be a problem, my dear. Just let me take care of the rest when he’s to give his answer.”

* * *

“Careful with him, Henry. He’s not yet prepared for any rough treatment~.”

A click of his tongue as the man loosened his grip on the teen’s hair, letting out a few sighs as Michael bobbed his head. Henry’s cock is wrapped by those wonderful lips and nearing to the hilt before having to pull away at the tip. An adorable flush is at the young man’s cheeks, closing his blue eyes as William chuckled behind him. Large hands took hold of those hips, faded remnants of bruises remaining after their last session.

Henry grunts as he thrusts into that warm mouth, Michael choking slightly when the tip of his length touched the back of his throat. No doubt there are bulges at his throat when he’s pushing himself deep down. While his sight is focused at him, he could barely see the elder Afton unbuckling his pants, it unzipping making Michael moan in anticipation.

However, he’s to let out a growl when the young man’s renewed cries sent delicious vibrations through his cock as his father is to push his into him. Henry kept with William’s pace as he started a steady one into his son, one hand reaching up to rub along his back as he fucked him deeply.

“Go on and praise him,” William panted out, eyes crinkling with a smile. “He thoroughly enjoys that~.” Henry listened to the words coming out of his partner’s mouth, watching as Michael nodded in whatever he’s to say.

“Such a good boy, aren’t ya?” Henry groaned out as the teen bobbed his head faster, tongue licking along the underside and at the tip where pre-cum is dribbling out. “A fucking slut for me and your dad. I bet you’re willing to spread your legs for anyone if they got a big cock to fuck you silly. It’s all you’re ever good for.”

Michael moaned loudly at that, his own length now being stroked by William. His hips rolled into the elder man’s hand, making muffled cries that sounded much like Henry’s name and for his father as he then came hard into William’s hand. Henry moaned out a curse as he shot his load down that warm, constricting throat just as the teen’s father finished after a few thrusts.

Hot seed filled him to the brim, Michael swallowing it all before pulling away with strings of saliva and cum connecting to his lips still. William then pulled his dazed son up, his cock remaining deep into him as he grinned up at Henry. The man swallowed thickly upon seeing the utterly wrecked Michael panting and looking absolutely unfocused.

“If you’re wanting another round with him, Henry…”

He cupped Michael’s face, turning it so his father could kiss him deeply. There’s a moan at having to taste Henry’s seed still in Michael’s mouth. Pulling away, William licked his lips as he eyes Henry’s cock twitching at the depraved sight before him.

“ _He’s all yours for now~._ ”

**Author's Note:**

> [my tumblr!](https://celestialvexation.tumblr.com%22)


End file.
